Dante
"This parties gettin' crazy!" Dante is the main character from the series Devil May Cry, and is a character played by PolarStarQuote/Quote. He is a tall and lean man with snow white hair. He is almost always seen in his red coat, with his shirt underneath his jacket being a optional thing. He is a Paranormal investigator, Mercenary and Demon hunter, the foremost being his most prominant job in his line of work. He lives and does most business inside of his devil hunting shop, Devil May Li, in the black market. Dante was sent to li after being trapped by a set of demons he was sent to kill. Since then, he has tried his best to fit into li, often raiding such area's like the Crashed Nintendo land to get some things like Jukeboxes, New weapons and trophies. Dante has since been abandoned for the character Junko Enoshima. His most recent cameo is in the mission; "Ashley's Magical Sleepover" Personality Dante's personality is well known for its over-the-top and active non-seriousness to any situation he's in. He typically acts like most of everything is a fun roller coaster ride, not able to resist yelling out a "Yahoo!" while fighting against enemies. Nothing seems capable of putting Dante down, as he's just a ball of energy. Abilities Dante is a defined 'Gunner' class, with his highest stat's being Dexterity and Charisma, with some Strength to back him up. Most of his strongest skills are based on Dexterity with ranged weaponry, with few exceptions. Dante's standard attack move set consists of using his long sword Rebellion and his electric guitar Nevan for melee, with his two favorite guns for his standard ranged affairs. For special moves, Dante uses the shotgun for a wide spread rapid shot to clear a room, Pandora's missile battery to target larger targets with heavy assault and summons forth several electric bats with Nevan's guitar shreds. Dante's Final Smash is the Devil Trigger, in which all of Dante's modifiers gain a +3 to them, making Dante even more of a hard target to deal with. Dante also gains a slow 5% per turn regeneration. He also gains the ability to use wings in his devil trigger form, effectively giving him the power of flight. However, this final smash comes at a price of a turn of weakness right after, Making dante's modifiers lose 1 point for a turn before going to normal. Known Battles Vs Mr. Game And Watch - Defeated Vs Firebrand - Victory Trivia Dante is one of the few sony representatives of SSB:LI Shadow creator of the site has once expressed that he wouldn't approve of Dante if he as app'd for the site. But, due to conflicts in the past, Dante was accepted. Due to joke's made in the cbox, Dante has a tenancy to have his weapon's beat the ever loving crap outta him before he uses them. Strengthen's the bond? Category:Character Category:Demons Category:Capcom Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Quote's Characters